


Stolen Moments

by faithinthepoor



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during It’s Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

The liquid tastes foul and she has to close her eyes and suppress the urge to gag in order to take another swig. Repeated exposure has done nothing to dull taste buds and as she attempts to swallow her entire body shudders. The alcohol burns like acid on its slow slide down her throat and if she cared at all for her wellbeing she’d worry that it was doing permanent damage.

She has no idea what she’s drinking; only that Kenzi acquired the beverage from Trick. The nature of how Kenzi got her hands on the bottle is unclear but it’s also unimportant. Bo secretly hopes that Kenzi has failed to do her research and that the potable is as dangerous as it is potent. The Fae have done nothing but complicate her life. The least they could do is have the decency to poison her and end her pain.

Who would have thought that life was simpler when she didn’t know what she was, when all she had was running and hiding? When if she ran fast enough she could leave her ghosts behind for a little while? She suspects she has too many ghosts to outrun now. The faces of her nameless victims used to fade after a while but she suspects that Lauren and Dyson will be different. They will be like Kyle. They will become a reminder of what she has lost and what she can never have.

Bo had known that today had the potential to be unbelievably shitty. She thought that losing Lauren to the Ash was the worst thing that could happen to her but in retrospect it would have been a blessing. If she’d have left things alone, if she’d never gone to the Morrigan, she never would have had to learn the truth. She’s not sure what message she is meant to take away from all of this. All she knows is that karma is a big, fat, hairy bitch.

The liquor is starting to blind her senses but unfortunately her memory is still crystal clear. She should have just gotten Kenzi to hit her in the head with a shovel, repeatedly, because the whole point of the alcohol was to make her forget. Instead she flashes back to the early hours of the morning.

Lauren’s eyes fluttered open in response to her touch and if Bo were a better person she’d have felt guilty for waking her. The doctor seemed disorientated and peered up at Bo from below heavy lids.

“It ok,” she said and stroked Lauren’s hair.

“Is it time? Because I could have sworn I only just fell asleep.”

“You probably did,” Bo chuckled. “It’s ok they won’t be breaking down the door for a few hours yet.”

“So why did you wake me?” Lauren managed to find the perfect balance between curious and annoyed.

“I didn’t mean to,” she replied and was grateful that the room was relatively dark. There are many things that she doesn’t know about being a succubus but she’s fairly certain that a succubus is not the sort of creature who blushes when faced with a question that has the potential to betray deep emotion.

“You don’t seem sorry to have woken me,” the tone of Lauren’s voice had tipped from irritated to bemused.

“I’m not.”

“Oh. Well I guess no-one can accuse you of not being honest.”

“You know that I will do every thing in my power to stop them from taking you, right?”

Lauren rolled onto her side, “I know. I wish you would just leave this alone. It is safer for everyone if I just go back to The Ash’s compound.”

“I don’t accept that and I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do all that I could to keep you safe. To keep you free.”

“And I couldn’t live with myself if something bad happened to you just because you were trying to protect me from my fate.”

“I’ve told you. Nobody owns you Lauren,” Bo’s voice was gruff.

“You also told me that I should put my dog collar back on.” Lauren’s hand went up to her throat.

“I didn’t mean that. I was angry and hurt.”

“It’s ok. I forgive you.”

She found herself taken aback, “ _You_ forgive _me_?”

“Yes,” Lauren replied simply.

“You should be the one asking for forgiveness.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Lauren said as she pulled the covers over her and rolled away from Bo.

“Hang on. I am not the bad guy here.”

“The implication being that I am?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what you meant.”

“Bad guy might be a bit of a stretch but you really did do a crappy thing to me. To us.”

Bo couldn’t see Lauren face but she couldn’t fail to notice the deep intake of breath that Lauren took. “I see. I thought you understood now. I guess I was wrong.”

She’s not sure how she ended up on the back foot. She tentatively placed her hand on Lauren’s shoulder, “I don’t want us to fight. If you really could be gone forever we can’t have bad blood between us. I care too much about you for that.”

Lauren turned back to face Bo, “I feel the same but Bo that means I need to know that you are ok with what has happened between us.”

“It’s not how I would have planned it.”

“Nor me but I don’t regret being with you. Either time.” It was dark but Bo could feel the way that Lauren was looking at her.

“Lauren I will always wish that our first time were different. The fact that you let your boss act like your pimp does not sit well with me.” She was proud of how diplomatic she’d managed to be, she could have said a lot worse.

“I don’t make a habit of allowing myself to be pimped out,” was all Lauren said.

“But you believe I think you do?”

“I don’t know what you think. It doesn’t really matter to me. I know I slept with your because of how I feel about you.”

“So it was just an added advantage that it got you brownie points with your boss?” She didn’t mean to be so cruel but it was a sore spot for her.

“If you really believe scoring points is that important to me then you must be delighted with how things turned out. I whored myself out for nothing because that Ash is gone and I’m someone else’s property now.”

“No you are not. You have a choice. You had a choice then too.”

Lauren snorted, “Oh Bo sometimes I love how naïve you are.”

“It’s not naïve to think that there is always a choice.”

“Spoken like a true Fae.”

Bo prickled at that observation, “I’m not part of their world.”

“You only get to have that choice because you are Fae.”

“Everyone has a choice.”

“Bo,” Lauren said sadly, “I am less than nothing in that world. I’m only tolerated so long as I am useful.”

“They need you. You are an excellent doctor. Even Lachlan, who is a bigger asshat than the last Ash by the way, knows that.”

“I’m still human.”

“They wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I’m property and I’m lucky to be that. I could be prey. I could be food.”

Bo felt a tightness in her chest as she ran her hand up Lauren’s arm, “Is that why you followed the Ash’s orders?”

“I won’t deny that self-preservation was factor but I also wanted to keep you safe and Bo you are what you are – sex was a good distraction.”

“Kenzi’s right. You are cold. You may be able to be clinical about what happened between us but I have a heart. I have a soul.”

“Oh so it was your heart and soul that you were investing when you screwed Dyson’s little wolf buddy then?”

“I need to heal. It’s part of who I am.”

“Well so long as your reason was noble. I hope you sleep well with the distinction.”

“That’s not called for. He wasn’t anything.”

“He was just there to be used for your needs?” Lauren’s anger felt like it was burning into her.

“He knew what he was getting into.”

“Oh so that’s the problem? If I’d have said to you ‘Hey Bo I know you’re logic is clouded by some vendetta and you want to go off on a suicide mission but I think you should skip that and fuck me’ we’d be all copacetic now? If I’d have known it was that easy I would have done things differently.”

“You would never have said that.”

“Of course I wouldn’t have.”

“So what’s the point that you are trying to make?”

“That I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“I didn’t. Not by anyone but you anyway. Maybe you should have had more faith in me.”

“Maybe,” Lauren admitted, “but Bo I’d make the same the mistake again if I thought it would keep you safe.”

“So you do know it was a mistake?” even Bo disliked the note of triumph in her voice.

“I know that it almost ruined everything. I know that I tried to keep you safe and I almost lost you anyway.”

“If you know that shouldn’t you be the one who is sorry?”

Lauren sighed. “I don’t think you appreciate the position I was in.”

“Would you sleep with anyone the Ash ordered?” and there it was, out in the open, the question Bo had been terrified to ask.

“No.”

“Not even if you felt your life depended on it?”

“No,” Lauren was more vehement that time.

“But you slept with me.”

“Why do you say that like it means you’re defective?”

“Because it’s not so flattering to realise that you’d choose sex with me over adverse consequences.”

“Bo,” Lauren slithered across the bed to be closer to her, “I would have chosen sex with you over a whole lot of pleasurable consequences.”

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely,” Lauren said as she pushed a thigh between Bo’s legs.

“Good to know I guess.”

“Better than good.” Lauren dropped a kiss on Bo’s shoulder. “I didn’t plan this, us, what I feel. If I was less generous I could claim you did this to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first time we ever met you used your powers on me. I might have had no free will in any of this.”

“I would never do that to you.”

“Are you saying that I’m not worth it?”

“God no. You know how much you mean to me.”

“I know you care.”

“You sound like you don’t really believe that.”

“I think sometimes spending so much time with the Fae gets into my head. It makes me think that I’m not good enough.”

“Now you are talking crazy. You are better than most of them put together.”

“But not good enough for you to want to feed on my chi.”

“How can you think that?”

“Because I’m the only person you’ve ever been with who you haven’t fed on.”

“And that’s a really big deal. Why are you making it a negative thing?” Bo said as she drew lazy circles over the small of Lauren’s back.

“It makes me feel undesirable.”

“Lauren for a brilliant doctor I have got to say that you have a huge blind spot in your diagnostic skills because I would have thought my desire for you was obvious,” to emphasise her point Bo hitched a leg over Lauren and placed Lauren’s hand between her thighs.

Lauren allowed her fingers to explore Bo’s flesh, “It would appear that there is definite evidence of sexual arousal.”

“It is comforting to know that you are not completely incompetent.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Lauren said as she casually slid her fingers through Bo’s wetness.

“In general I have nothing but confidence in you,” Bo rolled onto her back and spread her legs wider.

“I know and I know that you’re on my side.”

“You just have some crazy idea that you don’t really do it for me.”

“Bo,” Lauren’s voice had been even, “you are a succubus. Pretty much everyone does it for you.”

“Yet that doesn’t seem to be the thing that bothers you.”

“It is a part of your nature. I know you could never be monogamous. We haven’t exactly gotten to the point where I have to work out whether our not I could really handle that, handle sharing you, but I do find it difficult to know that you have appetites that I apparently don’t satisfy.”

“You think I don’t hunger for you? It’s nearly killed me to have you here and not be able to touch you. I was essentially so horny I could die.”

“You know with you that might actually be possible. Which is why you should have fed on my chi.”

“Lauren I ache for you.”

“Just not enough to taste me.’

“I think you’ll find I’ve tasted you more than once tonight.” Bo had licked her lips. “In fact I can still taste you on me.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. Sex isn’t enough for you. You need more than that.”

“That’s what the monster inside of me wants. That’s not me. I don’t want to be like that with you. I want to offer you my heart, my soul, or is that too mundane for you? Lauren are you only here because you’re curious to find out what it’s like to be with a succubus.”

“No. This really is about you. About us.” The kiss Lauren gave her was tender and it had seemed heartfelt.”

“But you’d still really like to know what a kiss from a succubus feels like?” Bo pushed Lauren’s hair back behind her ear.”

“Insatiable curiosity can be a curse.” Maybe her eyes had adjusted to the light or maybe it was a result of her other gifts and the impact the doctor’s fingers had on them but Bo had seen the smirk on Lauren’s face clearly.

“And are you feeling a little curious now?”

“I might be,” Lauren had climbed on top of Bo and straddled her body.

“That’s good because I think I need an examination.”

Lauren’s face was shielded by the fall of her hair but she pushed it out of the way to look Bo in the eyes, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Lauren’s hair was like tiny feathers tickling Bo’s skin as the blonde made her way down Bo’s body to nestle herself between her legs. “You don’t waste any time do you?”

Lauren raised her head briefly, “It’s not always necessary to do a complete examination. Sometimes an accurate triage is all you need. That way you can focus your efforts on the area that is most in need of attention.”

“Don’t worry doctor I won’t be reporting you to the AMA, I have absolutely no complaints about your methods.” 

As a reply Lauren had kissed Bo’s inner thigh and then kissed her way along Bo’s folds as her thumb toyed with Bo’s clitoris. Lauren’s ministrations were thorough and by the time she replaced her thumb with her mouth Bo was biting down on her own lip to try and distract herself from her rising need. The nightmare inside of her had awakened and was calling for blood.

It gnashed its teeth and pulled at her organs with its claws. It scraped and it scratched and it demanded to be heard. To be fed. 

She had consciously kept her arms pinned to the bed to stop herself from grabbing Lauren. It would have been so easy to have given in. To have fed on Lauren and let Lauren’s essence end her agony but she wanted to be better than that. 

Bo’s not an idiot. She’s aware that she will always need to heal and always need to feed. She won’t ever be free of the albatross of desire that’s hers by birthright but at least with Lauren she can pretend for a little while that things are different. It frustrated her that Lauren couldn’t see how important this was - see how precious it made her to Bo.

Her deliberations on this matter had terminated when her orgasm peaked. It washed over her body and cooled a little, but not all, of the raging fire. Bo continued her internal struggle until she was sure she could look at Lauren with human eyes. She returned to the world to find Lauren snuggled against her. Bo ran her hand over Lauren’s hair. “I have to say that I’m not unhappy that I woke you up.”

“To be honest I’m surprised I could sleep at all.”

“If you can manage it I’d like you to sleep again.”

“Oh I see how it is. You use me to service your libido and then you order me back to sleep.”

“That better be a joke.”

“Of course. I can hardly complain given the attention you gave me earlier this evening.” Lauren’s hand had gone to her neck, touching the area where a bruise had already started to form. “I think I’ll bear the evidence of it for a while.”

“At least if Lachlan wins tomorrow you’ll have a mark on your neck from me and not just from him.”

“Bo you don’t need to mark me to have my allegiance.”

“I hope that’s true.”

“And I hope one day you will actually forgive me for doing what I believed to be the right thing.”

“I don’t want to have a debate with you. Not tonight. I just want us to go to sleep.”

“I can’t believe you want to waste time with sleep when there are other things we could be doing.” Lauren’s fingers traced a path between Bo’s breasts.

“At the risk of flaring up your paranoia with regards to my attraction to you. I really would rather we sleep. I never thought I’d be able to sleep next to a lover. Even once I learned about the Fae and what I really am I still thought it would be impossible for me to ever sleep next to a human lover.”

Rather than distressed Lauren had looked pleased. “I’m honoured to be your first.”

“You are my first of many things Lauren,” Bo placed a kiss on Lauren’s lips. “You are one of the most important people in my life.”

“Don’t let Kenzi catch you saying that.”

“Kenzi’s fine with you.”

“She really isn’t but it’s not my place to say.”

“And yet you said it anyway. You’re wrong, you know, Kenzi knows you’re important to me and because of that she’d do anything for you.”

“Then I had better hope I never upset you again because I suspect she is laying in wait for a chance to kill me in my sleep.”

“Kenzi is a good person.”

“Forgive me for casting aspersions on the little hoodlum. I’m sure she is a model citizen.”

“She’s a not a hoodlum. Well she is but she’s the good kind.” 

“I was unfamiliar with the distinction. I feel a fool.”

“She’s not a bad person.”

“I know she’s not and I know she’s good to you. She doesn’t have to like me. I just hope she can accept me.”

“She is going to have to. You’re not going anywhere.”

Lauren’s whole body stiffened, “I probably am.”

“If I fail and he takes you I will find a way to get you back. I want you in my life and nothing can stop me from making sure that happens.”

“I hope you always feel that way.”

“Hey we have already survived something huge. We’re still here after something that would destroy most couples.”

“You think of us as a couple?” Lauren had looked as though she was holding her breath.

“I’ve tried to fight it but yeah I do. I know we are not exactly a conventional couple but nothing about my life is conventional.”

“The same is true of my life.”

“Which is why we are perfect for one another.”

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo, “I hope you always think so fondly of me.”

“After what we’ve been through there is nothing that could ever change the way I fell about you.”

“I guess not,” Lauren said and tucked herself under Bo’s arm. “How about we try and sleep?”

Bo kissed Lauren on the top of the head and said, “Sweet dreams my Lauren.”

She had fallen asleep with Lauren in her arms and had woken spooned against her. In the early morning light Lauren had seemed so fragile. So vulnerable. So human. Bo pushed Lauren’s hair out of the way and placed a kiss to her temple. A wave of affection flowed through her body and she thought that if what she felt for Lauren wasn’t love then it was damn close.

Now that it’s over, and Bo knows the truth about Nadia, she doesn’t know what to feel. She doesn’t want to feel at all. She takes another gulp of the alcohol in the hope that it can at least bring her oblivion and that wherever oblivion may be it’s a place where she doesn’t have to think about Lauren.


End file.
